


One Little Spark of Inspiration

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Disney References, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, Writer Evan "Buck" Buckley, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Eddie tries to help Buck when he gets stressed out when he's hit with a case of writer's block.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 14
Kudos: 142





	One Little Spark of Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> What do you do when you're struggling to find inspiration and haven't written anything in days? Write about it apparently.
> 
> Title is from the song "One Little Spark" from Journey Into Imagination With Figment

Eddie looks up from his book at the sound of a groan followed by a loud thump. Frowning, he gets to his feet and walks the short distance from his room to Buck’s. He knocks on the half opened door. “Buck?”

“Yes, please come in and witness my misery,” Buck grumbles.

Eddie raises an eyebrow and opens the door further, so that he can walk inside. Nothing seems off at first. Buck’s lying on his bed, head resting back against the mattress as he stares up at the ceiling. It’s not the first time he’s seen his best friend and roommate like this. 

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing!” Buck says, throwing his hands up. “That’s the problem.”

“Uh huh.” Eddie moves towards the bed and takes a seat on the edge, staring down at Buck. “Care to elaborate?”

“My brain is broken Eddie,” Buck says. “Like, seriously broken. I have been trying to get it to work for days, and nothing is happening.”

“It seems to be working to be if you’re able to speak,” Eddie says.

Buck glares and points a finger at him. “This is serious.”

“Okay.”

“I haven’t written more than a few words in days, Eddie. _Days_.”

“I still don’t see the problem.”

“The problem is that I have updates I need to post,” Buck says. “I have people counting on me. I need to write something. Anything. But my stupid brain refuses to cooperate and make words happen.”

Eddie has always known Buck puts pressure on himself. He’s always writing. But he never realized it was this bad. “Buck, it’s okay if you need a break. In fact, it’s probably good for you to take one every now and then. Let your mind rest.”

“But…”

“No buts,” Eddie says. He reaches over and snatches Buck’s phone from him, ignoring his protest. “You are going to enjoy yourself today. You’re just going to exist and let things happen, and not worry about writing. Trust me, you’ll be better for it.”

“I don’t see how,” Buck mutters. He sits up and looks at his phone in Eddie’s grip, but makes no move to take it back. At least not yet. “What am I supposed to do then?”

“I don’t know, what have you been doing these past few days instead of writing?”

“I binge watched all of New Amsterdam, crying at basically every episode. Then I got caught up on all my other shows. And that’s basically it.”

“See, look what you were able to accomplish in that time you weren’t agonizing over writing,” Eddie says.

“I guess so,” Buck says, face thoughtful. “But I still wish I could write.”

“I know you do. And you will. You just need to be patient and let your inspiration come back to you,” Eddie tells him.

Buck looks at him, “So I just need a spark of inspiration.”

“Yep, just like Figment says. One bright idea, one right connection. Can give our lives, a new direction”

Buck snorts, “Figment? Really?”

“Oh come on, I know you’re a Disney nerd,” Eddie grins, knocking their shoulders together.

“I am,” Buck says. “But I like that you are too.”

“Because of you.”

“Maybe you can help me here,” Buck suggests, scooting closer. “Be my spark of inspiration.”

Eddie wants to make a joke, but with Buck this close it’s hard to think. Instead he finds himself asking, “What did you have in mind?”

Buck grins, leans in further into Eddie’s space, and brushes their lips together softly before pulling back to look at him. “Something with a little more feeling than thinking.”

Eddie can definitely get on board with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
